


Missed

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: joss100, F/F, Resurrection, Season/Series 06, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-03
Updated: 2006-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I missed it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed

**Author's Note:**

> **Joss100** prompt: Resurrection

I've been noticing something about Willow recently. I knew she was rushing that resurrect Buffy thing, but I thought she just missed her. I guess I'm the one who missed the clue. I know there's been a lot of history between me and Buffy, and me and Willow, but I never knew why it never worked out.

Of course, there was that whole thing with evil vampire Willow, and she was pretty grabby of the ladies, but still the clue-mobile passed me by.

But now, after what I just witnessed, I'm fairly certain that I've finally got my ticket. I'm pretty sure that there's something up with Willow, and with Buffy, and with Willow with Buffy.


End file.
